User talk:Coloneh
My User Page My Talk Page My Builds Eskimos Hi there, welcome to the GuildWiki. I've removed the Eskimos build you had in your user namespace from Category:Untested builds. When/if you decide to move the build into the main namespace you can add it back then. Thanks ;) --Xasxas256 05:07, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Oops. Didnt realize it would show up under untested builds. I finished it and posted it in the right spot anyways.--Coloneh 11:03, 1 October 2006 (CDT) RIP What's the go with the RIP? --Xasxas256 00:33, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :spirit bond is dead. Im in mournng.--Coloneh RIP 00:34, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Edit conflict, I worked it out a moment later ;) I suppose you could always use a strikeout on your Spirit Bond sig picture! --Xasxas256 00:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::I doubt i could. im pretty sure its harder than typing 3 letters. haha. Still trying to get the hang of this wiki thing but i hope im part of "new user category #1".--Coloneh RIP 00:54, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:N1n3-d1c3 there you go. :A simple "hey, you kick ass" with a signature would have been fine.--Coloneh RIP 19:07, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::No----Aqiunas 22:16, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::ok, fine. (months later) hey, you kick ass. --Aqiunas 22:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::::I know.--Coloneh RIP 23:44, 1 March 2007 (CST) Your D/E build.... Ice? Meet Fire! User:Aarkshark/Builds (second build down) :Well mark of Rodgort give some more damage and the oppertunity to use rending sweep, I still like having more armor than a warrior, being ammune to SF, and scaring the hell out of eles when their spell is basically reversed.--Coloneh RIP 14:50, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::True. Immune btw. Of course, ive got SF covered (Paragon build :P). But, my build does more damage :)! Aarkshark 15:09, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::Guess so, but thats a team protector build, seems pretty energy heavy for a paragon to.--Coloneh RIP 15:19, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I'm trying to make my own AB team. Im thinking a BiP or BR necro along with those 2, and something else...Maybe an actual healer? Idk... Aarkshark 18:06, 10 December 2006 (CST) :::::Well if its for AB you could use a support wells necro since theres plenty of bodies.--Coloneh RIP 19:24, 10 December 2006 (CST) Reseting Collumn-And, I'm more partial to a BiP/MM, with Dark Bond (more damage mitigation.)Aarkshark 10:55, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm... i dont see how a BiP would useful in AB with such a small team.--Coloneh RIP 16:48, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Then should I just leave in BR and switch out BiP for somethin else? Aarkshark 10:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::I would say if you want a necro use one that uses blood magic wells and minions. Well of Power can be amazing at keeping everyone in your alliance alive and topped off with energy.--Coloneh RIP 16:51, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well of Power/Blood is Power. heh. Anyway, thanks for the help! Aarkshark 20:21, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::::Sure. i like making up new builds.--Coloneh RIP 21:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) Hi Was it you who posted on the RR forums? -- (talk) 05:34, 28 December 2006 (CST) :yes--Coloneh RIP 14:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) Permission to use a few Userboxes I am hereby formally asking for permission to use a couple of the userboxes from your userpage for my userpage. I will take them, but delete them if you so wish. Fond regards and happy holidays... --Carnival King 11:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) :haha. theyr not mine, most of them are from User:Gem/User box competition], but go ahead, have a ball.--Coloneh RIP 14:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) Concerning your Hammergon Since your Hammergon talk page isn't up yet, I thought I'd make a suggestion here. Since you said you liked Enraged Smash, I was thinking maybe you should look into taking some ranks in Leadership and grabbing "Make Your Time!". This gives all adreniline skills pips of adreniline: Perfect for setting up an Enraged Smash. Just an idea... --Carnival King 20:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) :i think to the limit is better, since ill have enough tatics, and it cost 5 less energy. thanks for the input. btw he page is User:Coloneh/Hammergon--Coloneh RIP 20:07, 28 December 2006 (CST) User Page thank you. --Aqiunas 23:03, 1 January 2007 (CST) :didnt you go to bead?--Coloneh RIP 23:25, 1 January 2007 (CST) SS I'll be PMing you to SS 2 runs for me if I can catch you on when we have favor... I saw you last night, but between winterfest, and europes continued dominance late into the night (EST), I figured I would let you off the hook. Just don't be surprised when some freak starts PMing you out of the blue. :) (probably "Will of Melandru" or "Namamura Akage") -- Oblio (talk) 11:07, 2 January 2007 (CST) :ok.. i would love to do some SSing--Coloneh RIP 19:46, 2 January 2007 (CST) ---- Thanks again for the run, I would be happy to try any other thing you wanted related to that build to try and hammer it out. Additionally, I would like to apologize again for not having the time to do multiple runs- I'm always willing to pay the entrance fee to learn more. I have all kinds of excuses about having to bug out after 1 run, but they are just excuses and I'm sorry. What we did cover confirmed pretty much my current feelings about the build (namely that it has become very hard). Just so you know, I was running with this: I'm not wedded to this build... in fact, I find it generally inferior to a Mo/Me SV/AV build with exception (namely mindblades and terrorweb's). You mentioned your friend used a 105/SvAv/SoA build, I expect he had something like: ...since if you are a reasonbly good 55, you only need 1 energy gaining enchantment (and no BR from the necro). But my thought is that he has to rock with a capital R to take down dryders, and I can't see how he can take mindblades unless he knows a trick to get them attacking melee that I dont know. Anyway, I'm curious if we should talk about changing up that build. -- Oblio (talk) 12:00, 4 January 2007 (CST) :i think the build needs an update since it is almost nessicary for the 55 to be the one sv/aving now. The best build i can thinkk of for doing this is... or depending on the player tanking. 2-3 simultaneous nightmare pop-ups are not uncommon now. I dont think the bleeding would be a problem if your run at 105hp, it might even work at 55, i could make a pvp character quick and host a scrimmage. ill throw some bleeding on and we can see how it goes.--Coloneh RIP 17:36, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::That first bar looks really juicy to me but I would swap Arcane Echo out for Healing Breeze. The reason I like healing breeze is I think dryders are important for the build... either for spider capping, or for extra ecto changes, you have to go through some dryders. Arcane echo would only speed up the mana drain (I'm assuming its there to AE Sv), which honestly, if we have problems completing a run, are we really worried about speeding it up? My 55 build for famine farming is this (but bear in mind I have a R/Mo who casts Balth's, Succor, and Essence Bond on me): ::My continuing beef with this SS build or the R/Me Famine build is that one way or another, the monk now has to mind 2 people. 55ing is pretty much an excercise in timing, and having random "other target healing" situations really screws with timing. I'm sure super-sweet monks can do it all, but how often do you find them . On your home page, I see an Elemntalist and something about leveling up a ranger. If you get the chance, check out Build:Team_-_55/Famine_Redux, it's like the old 55/SSing in that there is no risk to the partner... That build can substitute in any Sv/Av tank (Build:E/Me_Underworld_Tank) for the 55 with the same results and low risk. ::Anyway, I want the 55/SS build to stay, but I want it done in a way that works. Pax. -- Oblio (talk) 19:05, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::well arcane echo was for spell breaker to protect you from double and triple NM pop-ups. I really dont think you need to be going near dryders and mindblades, the drops are horrible. just quit after the smites and do another run. the only enemies you really want to face are graspings, aatxes, and smites(dont want NMs but you will et them anyways), the others just aren't worth the time.--Coloneh RIP 19:16, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::For farming these suggestions might work, but we aren't doing this in a purely farming manner with Kalomeli so I think we will keep with the build which is on the Team - 55/SS page. HB for webs and mindblades, res for any aggrobreaks where Kalomeli is too slow to protect me. (really rare) SV/AV can easily be used by the SS and one SB is enough as long as the players watch the mini map carefully for additional pop ups. -- (talk) 03:19, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::It's true that 1 SB is enough for 3 DN's. Gem, are you guys using the exact builds on that page? I'm glad Kalomeli rocks, but survivability of that build (sans rebirth) is pretty low. Also, this build is in the farming category (even if I prefer to include HB as well for dryders). -- Oblio (talk) 10:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::::If the monk build hasn't been changed in the last two days, we are sing it exactly as it is there. Maby the build could be better for pure farming for non-experienced players, but we prefer that one. And the Rebirth nicely patches any mistakes made when doing a run late after the midnight. -- (talk) 17:31, 5 January 2007 (CST) Chest Running If you figure out any good FOW Chest Running builds, please share. I've been sitting on about 15 keys that I want to blow, but haven't spent the time to work out a good build or tag along with those free CR SI groups. :) -- Oblio (talk) 10:15, 5 January 2007 (CST) :well, me and aquinas could try a chest run in fow. i dont care to spend any money on keys myself i was mostly considering running for other people. if you want i could take some of your keys and give you the drops for them. that is if you dont care about the title.--Coloneh RIP 21:30, 7 January 2007 (CST) Run please Hey I need a shiverpeak tour run...from War Camp to Grotto, if you can do it please pm Brian Bedell in game plz..Price isn't really a problem, just don't over charge me plz >_< :) --Kabraxis 19:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) :heh.. i doubt it, im haveing problems doing shiverpeaks runs. but right now im thaining a guild (who dosnt have prophecies yet, stupid shipping company). so id probably look for a different runner. most of my time is spent exploring high end areas to see where my builld(s) can chest run to start a chest running 'business'. I would direct you to http://www.runningrangers.net/ this is gem's running guild and they are amazing. gem is out of town for the weekend, but someone should be able to help you out on the forums.--Coloneh RIP 19:29, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Hehe, thanks for promoting us! As stated, I'm not home this weekend and wont be able to play, but our runners are more than happy to run you as soon as possible, and the proices are really good for a fast and reliable solo service. -- (talk) 20:17, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::got that right! you guys are my heros.--Coloneh RIP 00:52, 6 January 2007 (CST) Team - Eskimos Can you double-check the build listings on that one? Seems that you're using a lot of archived and PvP builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:20, 5 January 2007 (CST) :ok, ill take a look. but i really dont want to go through all the PvE builds again since they switch back and forth so much latley.--Coloneh RIP 00:53, 6 January 2007 (CST) IW guide If you need help writing it up, I can devote some time to it. If you have a draft or anything, I'll look over it and add stuff (if you miss anything). I'm also not a bad proofreader :) -Auron 04:23, 9 January 2007 (CST) :ok, thanks. I actually have a paper for schoole this week so ill be all authored out. so im postponing most of the work on it until next week or the weekend.--Coloneh RIP 16:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) Box Be proud, to wear my userbox :D Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :I am, and i love all the boxes on my page, i wish i had an original enough idea to make my own out of.--Coloneh RIP 18:49, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::I think you are, just think about anything silly :P Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm new to wikicode, so could you pm me ingame at Not Okay I Promise and kinda give me a crash course in userpage setup? i'll pay you whatever i have onhand for the help! X Deity X 11:12, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Builds Section Seen this? Saw it on Rapta's page, thought you would appreciate it. :) -- Oblio (talk) 13:32, 17 January 2007 (CST) :yeah, i need that. but i need it on the next level. I quit the builds section, at least for now. its really not worth the work.--Coloneh RIP 22:56, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I only get involved with builds which I actively use, which limits my interraction with the plebians. :) -- Oblio (talk) 15:42, 18 January 2007 (CST) Spirit Bond Nerf Can I ask what kind of nerf is done in that Mo/Ele Sliver 55 build? Want to know whats happened(changed) to Spirit Bond spell. :spirit bond was nerfed so that it effects the next 10 attacks instead of every attack for 8 seconds. on a mass-agro-tank 10 hits happens in under a seconds, so spirit bond will not keep you alive.--Coloneh RIP 16:41, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks a lot, i see now. Logical, though i didnt know about the change. Thanks again :::no problem. by the way, to sign comments add four tildes to the end ~~~~ or press the sign commment button --Coloneh RIP 14:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) Not everyone has Nightfall When you talk:W/R Dire Pet Evolver|vote down a build without testing it, please take into consideration that not everybody has Nightfall. This means that not everybody has access to heroes, which means that they can't death level their pets using heroes. Thanks.--Token Cleric 22:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) :WE have an article about how to get a dire pet. we dont need a build that is useless for everything else. I was just puting out an example of how you could get a dire pet without killing your survivor title. if you want survivor that bad, then WORK for it. put in the farming effort to dire your pet the right way, not the "cheap" way.--Coloneh RIP 00:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::I would ecourage you to reconsider your logic here. "We have a build about evolving a dire pet, we don't need a build that is useless for everything else." Do you mean that the build we have can be used for something else? Who in their right mind would farm grawl using their pet's lame single target attacks? It's obviously a build for evolving a dire pet, nothing else. Just like Token's build. The build is effective for getting your pet to be aggressive and perhaps dire. A lot of warriors, including Rainith :P, like to go secondary rangers and have pets. The guide we have (with R/Mo) can't do that. --Karlos 18:38, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::the guild to evolving a dire pet goes over how you make a pet dire, and the useful skills. if it dosnt have enough information for you perhaps you should consider expanding on the current article rather than creating mediocre builds.--Coloneh RIP 20:56, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::The guide is worthless when it comes to ranger secondaries. Completely worthless. The problem isn't the skills; it's the energy management. Ranger primaries have Expertise so their energy management problems are virtually non-existent. This is not the case with ranger secondaries. When you have run out of energy using up those skills, what are you planning to do to get it back? The answer is different for each X/R variant. The W/R was the first of a series of builds that would have answered that question. If you don't believe me, try to come up with a Rt/R build that will get you a dire pet without death leveling. ::::Regarding the mediocre builds: Give it a rest. In your own words you characterized the build as "the cheap way" of evolving a dire pet. If it's so cheap, it must be effective. And if it's effective, it's not mediocre.--Token Cleric 21:12, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::I didnt say the build was "cheap", i said death-leveling was cheap. A build like that is the way to go, but we dont need to document every possible build for getting a dire pet.--Coloneh RIP 21:25, 28 February 2007 (CST) Thank You Thanks I have a good idea for this one --Malec :no problem, i kinda felt like a jerk. Ill go check out the list again.--Coloneh RIP 23:01, 19 March 2007 (CDT) experimental swordtech build removed from untested ? Hi. You removed the build from untested but as far as I know there hasn't been any votes on it. Your thoughts on the build ?--Lullysing 08:04, 26 March 2007 (CDT) : the reason it's in the userpage is because Project:Post_No_Builds and/or Project:Builds_wipe is about to take effect, so might as well be proactive.--Lullysing 18:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Its still cant be in the untested category if its in your userpage. take it up with an admin if you disagree.--Coloneh RIP 19:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) User page I did that a long time ago. If you want yours similar to that you would pobly have to ask american vlad for permission as he designed it. I can make a test page to show you waht your would look like that way.--Aqiunas 06:50, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I'd like to help you on unyielding aura...I've got a sort of idea of what to do with it...I also wonder if the death's count for kill count in HA... =|. Caramel Ni 11:59, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :I actually have a really cool idea, i just probably wont write it up by the end of the contest. id have a bunch of eles with maxed e-storage and 30/-2 weapons spamming high cost spells, then them getting killed and rezzed by unyielding aura. I guess the eles would need to sac at the begining.--Coloneh RIP 13:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :: That's pretty much along the lines of what I was thinking...think about the possibilities in GvG ;D Caramel Ni 14:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::exactly, and if you die? who cares?--Coloneh RIP 14:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Exactly... the only problem I can really think of is having the 15 sec recharge...which really isn't all that much, but its not spammable either...or having the monk die... =P Caramel Ni 14:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::yeah, thats a problem. i was thinking quickening zephyr for the recharge.--Coloneh RIP 14:39, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Im just gonna create a page, and you can post your thougts or whatever on it. User:Caramel Ni/builds/UA Caramel Ni 13:54, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I hate you. Talk:The Mindclouder I've only been trying to farm it for the past week or so... --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:23, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :lol. im sorry. ill do a few runs maybe ill get lucky. if it drops its yours.--Coloneh RIP 20:11, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::I GOT ONE. Only took me around 30 tries. XD But then I was using three people because I couldn't find a solo build... --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:49, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::N/Mo Spoil victor 55 is ridiculously fast--Coloneh RIP 22:01, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Don't have Spoil Victor on my monk. >.< --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:22, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::::easy cap--Coloneh RIP 16:32, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::If you feel like going to cap it. I'm working my way up to capping Grenth's Balance in Nahpui. --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:38, 12 April 2007 (CDT) 3# I'm guessing [010/\/ 3# means [ C, 0 o, 1 l, /\/ N, 3 E, # H. Or Coloneh in leetish speak.--[[User:n1n3-d1c3|Aqiunas] 19:03, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Build:Rt/E Songkai's Supporter Reason for not posting this on pvx: i r banned. Just a question: how is it poor compared to a standard support rit? What other build can let your warriors (and other physical attackers) cause a knock lock while raising their damage by up to 20 a hit and raising damage (including spell damage) done by nearby allies by up to 13? Also, without the pve skills, this wouldn't be a standard support build, it would be a healing build. So yeah, your right about it not being a standard support build with the pve skills. Another question: what is the meta for pve rits? I don't think there is any, but I could be wrong.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:38, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :the first two things dont make any sense. standard build dont do those thins because they dont have pve skills, you can add in pve skills. the build would be more effective in a support damage role with some channeling skills, ancestor's rage, spirit rift, splinter wep if you can find someone without a wep spell. meta rits are using channeling support skills, some resto.--Coloneh RIP 21:57, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)